The Justice league (editing)
by Ghostbuster30
Summary: The story is based on the Justice league cartoon and it will go through the episodes with my character lady death. If you have not yet seen the show I highly suggest you watch it.
1. Secret origins part one

**Mars**

* * *

Carter:would you look at that? A little slice of heaven.

Ed:if your idea of heaven is a barren, lifeless rock.

Carter: You have the soul of a poet.

Ed: Carter, we didn't come here for the view, our mission here is purely scientific. Are you getting any readings.

Carter: no detectable levels of H2O(then he saw something shining in the distance)hold on.

Ed:What?(then carter walked over to the object then he grabbed his pick axe and started picking at the rock.)

Carter:Could be an ice crystal, no it almost looks organic.(then when he was finished picking it he picked it up, then rumbling began.)

Ed:Carter, look out.(he pointed to the ground as the cracks began to get bigger before creating a hole as the astronauts ran for there lives carter fell down the hole screaming.

Ed: (into the comlink as he looks down the hole)Carter. Cater, do you hear me? Are you alright? Repeat, do you read me?

Carter: Uh. I'm okay, ed. Ed? Come in, ed. Dead. (then he turned on his flashlight on his suit then as he looked around he gasped as he saw a giant door and there was a hatch on it he tries to open it but he couldn't then he saw his pick axe and picked it off the ground and used it to open the hatch and it worked then a white light appeared from the opening then something was coming at carter which caused him to scream.)

* * *

 **Metropolis two years later**

(As batman was on the roof of a Wayne tech metropolis sub station to investigate something, he opened a hatched and landed on a support beam and listened on what was going on.)

Scientist: Remember, barbaque at my place Saturday night, your all invited. Venus is rising early and you know what that means.

Alien 1:I'm there.

Alien:Sounds great.

Female alien:See you then.

Scientist:Ha ha! You guys are animals.(clicks his tongue then after he leaves the others start to speak in a alien language, one of them pick of a machine like it was superman, then the other puts his hand on the wall then graps and causing a small hole then the female graps a device from the hole, and they all headed to the elevator. When they reached the top of the satellite and headed towards the center of it and the female alien put the device on it, and the device sinks into the center.)

Batman:I doubt that modification is legal.(then threw a bolas around two of the aliens and kicked them down.$

Batman:Should have stuck to your desk jobs.(then the female alien punched batman in the face then again in the gut and threw batman across and over the two aliens and then the two stand up and slimed themselves and let the bolas fall, then the female alien run towards batman then jumps in the air in a attempt to land on batman but he got out of the way just in time, then he threw one of his bataranges and it hit the female alien in the face, one of the male aliens pushes batman off the railing, then batman uses his bat grappling hook and he swung around and landed a few feet away, the superman flyes up behind batman.)

Superman:Need a hand.

Batman:thanks, but I got this.

Superman:they don't look so tough.(after batman saw them running away and batman chased after them, then superman got an intense pain causing him to scream while he saw visions, causing him to pass out and fall, batman stopped and picked hi up then one of the alien pressed a button causing the satellite to explode the aliens jumped other the edge and batman used his grappling hook to swing him and superman to safety but then it snapped sending falling to the ground, batman got up holding his shoulder and he saw that the two male aliens were fused together and the female alien had her arm complety behind her head and her neck bent, the aliens then fixed themselves and headed towards the forest, one of the male aliens clicks his tongue at batman then leaves. Shortly after superman regains consciousness.)

Superman:What happened?

Batman:you tell me.(referring to what happened to him

Superman:I don't know. I saw images, just so instance. And then... Well, that's all I remember.

Batman:obviously, they didn't want to leave any evidence behind.

Superman:what's all this about?

Batman:over the past few months, I've detected several security breaches in our global deep-space monitoring network.

Superman:and no one claimes responsibility?

Batman:No. There's more to this then meets the eye"

Superman:I'd like to stay and look into it but I'm expected in metropolis.

Batman:Another key to the city?(then superman pulled something out of his pocket

Superman:here. It's a signal watch. Call if you need any more help" (then flew off, batman looks at the watch.)

Batman:"right"

* * *

 **Metropolis**

(A large group of protesters are outside a world leader building.)

Protester:They've stockpiled enough nuclear missiles to destroy our entire planet and yet they continue to build more. We demand they stop this madness.( then the crowd cants"stop the madness)

* * *

 **Inside the building**

world leader1:"weapons of mass destruction! My people believe in ever lasting peace can only be achieved by eliminating them.

General wells:nonsense! Those weapons are our only defense against aggression.

World leader1:is that your official position?

Carter:(getting to the podium)no. General welss does not speak for our government.

General wells:but, senator carter, only a fool would-

Carter: (interrupting) general, when i was an astronaut on mars I survived an experience which profoundly changed my life. Looking at the earth from that distance i saw, for the first time how small and fragile our planet is. It's fate is in our hands. Ladies and gentlemen that is a responsibility we must not take lightly. Therefore today, I propose a blod new solution for peace. One that would use a force more powerful than any before. A force dedicated to the good of all mankind. A force known to all as superman! (Two men by the doors opened them doors and superman walked in and down the stairs next to senator carter.)

General wells: with all due respect, senator, we can't trust the security of the entire world to one man.

Superman: I understand your feelings, general and when senator Carter first approached me i was reluctant to get involved. But after meeting him and his advisers I became convinced that is could make a difference. I fought hard over the years to earn your trust and I solemnly swear to all of you that i will uphold the ideals of truth and justice. Not just for America, but for the world. (All the people in the room applauded, superman and senator Carter shake hands.)

* * *

 **Lobby**

(The room is filled with the world leaders and reporters. The ambassador from before came up to superman and senator carter.)

Ambassador: thank you, superman.(then the ambassador bowed to superman and he did the same to the ambassador. Superman sees general wells looking at him, general wells turns and walks away. A man came up and shooked hands with superman.)

* * *

 **News broadcast**

Snapper carr: good evening. this is snapper car reporting. It's been six months since senator J. Allen Carter's dramatic disarmament plan was ratified. While superman has been working around the clock to diarm hundreds of deadly warheads public support for the plan has swelled.

Prostester: superman rocks!(the crowd behind him agrees.)

snapper carr: yet some remain skeptical.

* * *

 **Video of snapper carr with the flash**

Flash: het, the big guy's hearts in the right place but give me a break i'm the fastest man alive.( then he zoomed away and appeared behind snapper carr and tapped on his shoulder and then zoomed away and when snapper looked behind flah was in his spot before.) and even I can't be in five places at once.

* * *

 **New broadcast**

Snapper carr: still, with more missiles being dismantled everyday most of us will sleep better knowing that superman is watching over us.

* * *

 **Superman's apartment**

(Superman turned off his tv and went to bed but not long after he saw images from before causing him to scream. When they were over superman sat up and put his hand to his head.)

* * *

 **Abandoned star labs building**

(Batman entered the building through an air vent and saw a room filled with screens and computers. When he came to one of the deaks he saw a button that looked liked the device the aliens put in the satellite then a door opens, batman hides behind some pipes and looks over the railing and saw one of the male aliens and the female alien, they say something in their language and then they leave. Once they left batman jumped over the railing and headed to the room they were in, when he entered he turned his flashlight on and the light from it landed on three pod against the wall and the people inside resemble the aliens. Cut open one and pulls out an old man, he puts two of his fingers on the mans neck and checks for a pluse but then a big dog comes in and changes, the dog pushes batman into a bookshelf.

* * *

 **Superman's apartment**

(Superman is in his bathroom splashing water on his face when he heard a beeping sound and realized it was the watch that he gave batman, he put on his superhero suit and flew to batman's location.)

* * *

 **Abandoned star labs building**

(Superman opened the door of the building and walked around until he saw batman's hand sticking out under the falling bookshelf.)

superman:no! (Superman rushed to batman and lifted the bookself off of him only to see that batman is unconscious.) batman!(superman picks him up then a bright light appears, it's an asteroid and people scream in terror as it crashes near metropolis park.)

* * *

 **Outside**

(Superman files batman out of the building then he hears a siren and looks down to see an ambulance and two paramedics.)

Female paramedic: let's go(the male paramedic rushed off to help people as she pulled out a gurney.)

Superman: medic! He needs help!(he flies down and puts batman on the gurney.)

Female paramedic: what happened?

Superman: i'm not sure( superman flies off. The female paramedic checks batman's pluse, she reaches to removed his mask but batman grabs her hand stopping her.)

Batman: don't even think about it.

(Firefighters continue to put out the fire of the asteroid but no luck yet and news crews begin to show up and shortly after the firemen got the fire out.)

Male#1: look at the size of that thing.

male#2: stay back. It's still hot. (Then steam started to come of the asteroid.)

male#1: what is that? (Then a leg came of the asteroid and landed where the two men are and superman got them out of the way just in time then not long after they whole thing came out.)

Snapper carr: incredible! It's some kind of machine? (The machine then shot a lasser at a police car, superman came flying oright at it then it shot a another laser at superman and got it, superman went flying away and he bumped off a building and landed in the middle of the street.)

male#3: is he okay?

female#1:oh! Is he alive?

(the machine stepped on a fire truck and the police continue to fire at the machine but it didn't affect it then it shot a laser at a fire truck.)

snapper carr: come on, guys, are you getting this?(then the machine was right above them. The woman paramedic watches at what is happening and unknown to her is that batman uses his bat grappling hook to escape.)

Female paramedic: we better get out of here before. . .(she stopped talking because she saw that batman was gone then she looks up to see the bat plane. The machine continues to cause damage, batman fires two missiles at it but it did nothing the machine fires a lasser at batman but batman dodges it. Superman gets up and sees the machine fire at the daily planet then he files to it, he then punches it and the machine falls back superman then cracks it open but then it fires another lasser causing superman to crash into building. Batman fires again two missiles still had no effect, snapper carr lifts some rubble trying to free superman but then superman lifts the huge piece off of him self.

Superman: what ever that thing is, I've go to stop it.

Snapper carr: look! (Pointing that a another asteroid has fell and two more of the machines come out. Then the three machines started shooting their lasser.

superman: it's not safe here get out!( but superman stopped because of the pain and saw images and just stood still.)

snapper carr: are you okay? (He then snapps his fingers in superman's face.) freaky.(then superman flew away.) superman?

Batman:(in the batplane) where is he going?(batman saw military jets coming)

pilot#1: confirmed. We have visual contact. On my mark. Fire! (All three jets fired there weapons at the machines and nothing happened then the machines fired their lassers at the jets, then the tanks show up.)

General wells: tactical seven. Full frontal assault!(the tanks fired. Batman could see that he needed to find out where superman went off to.)

snapper carr: after hours of intense battle the heart of the city lies in ruins. As deviation continues the question on everyone's lips where is superman? Meanwhile, we're getting reports that similar objects have landed all around the world. In Paris. . . Cairo. . . Malaysia. And more are arriving by the hour.

* * *

 **Themyascira**

(Wonder woman and her mother queen hippolyta sit on their horses on the shores of themyascira.)

Wonder Woman: easy, girl. Easy. These omens don't bode well, mother. Mankind my be facing it's darkest hour.

Hippolyta:then mankind will have to face it alone.

Wonder Woman: how can you say that?

Hippolyta: whatever happens beyond these shores is not our concern. Here the gods will protect us.

Wonder Woman: I hope you're right.

* * *

 **Military base in the mountains**

(Batman flew around and by seeing the destruction superman is here, he landed and walked into the big holein the wall as he walked down the hallway he sawa door almot opened and batman opened it to see more pods with poeople in them, he walked through the room then he heard a distant clanking sound, it was superman puching a giantic metal door, batman threw one of his bat-a-ranges near superman's face.)

Batman: hold it, superman! Destroying government property isn't your style. What's going on?

Superman: see for yourself.(superman then removes the metal door they walk through a room of screens and computers then superman removes one more door then they walk into a room to see a Martian.)

Batman: what is it?

Superman: mankind's only hope.(superman then pulls a laver which frees the Martian, the matian falls but superman catches him.) he's been trying to reach out to me telepathically but the statsis field his message finally broke through, i came to rescue him.

Batman: what's he doing here?

J'onn:(telepathically) the invasion. I came to warn you, but i was captured and imprisoned here. They wouldn't listen. (Superman helped him up)

Batman: big surprise.

J'onn:(telepathically) i sense you do not trust me. Perhaps this will help. (J'onn changes his appearance to look a bit more human. Not telepathically) i am J'onn j'onzz. (He offers his hand)

Superman: don't take it personally, J'onn. He doesn't trust anyone.

J'onn: a wise policy. (They the left the room and headed to where batman and superman entered.)

superman: we'll need to contact the joint chiefs right away.(but then they saw a general and a large group of soldiers behind him holding guns.)

General#1: stop right there, superman. You're trespassing in a restricted area. Our orders are to keep that freak here.

Superman:wait. I'll vouch for him. You must let us go.

General#1: I don't think so.

Superman: but the world's security may be at stake.

General#1: that's why he'll never leave here alive. (The general and the soldiers behind then changed into the aliens.)

* * *

 **To be continued. . .**


	2. Secret origins part two

**Themyascira**

* * *

(A cloaked figure walks through the temple of athea, the person looks both ways making sure no one sees her, she then walks up to a great big golden statue of athea and at her feet is a table that has Wonder Woman's armor.)

wonder woman: mother, forgive me.

* * *

 **Military base in the mountains**

J'onn: It's them.(the alien start shooting at them, batman and J'onn hind behind a turn over army truck while supporting was lying unconscious across from them.)

Batman: Stay down.( threw a pallet which then exploded in front of the aliens)

J'onn: Behind you!(he then used his density shifting to go through batman and took a shoot and was shrouded by a blue light, batman caught him and threw a bat a range at the alien)

Batman:J'onn,are you-(the aliens start shooting them) Hang on( superman picks up a tank and covers them)

Superman:Get him to safety. I'll cover you.(throws the tank at the aliens. Superman then catches up to batman and j'onn while there in the bat plane)

Batman:(to J'onn)That was close.

J'onn:We're not safe yet. Look.(he pointed to the hundreds of alien ships coming right at them, the aliens started firing lasers at them, superman shoots down some alien ships with his heat vision but then he was shot by the aliens, batman dodges the ships then passes through a narrow passage way and some ships exploded, the batman's right wing came off and was falling down until a green light covered them.)

Batman:What happened?

J'onn:Help has arrived (he looks out the window and batman looks out the window too to see john Stewart the green lantern and hawk girl.)

Batman: Hawk girl? what's she doing here? (He looks to see J'onn using his density shifting to join them. Green lantern placed the bat jet on a ledge. Green lantern flew up to J'onn and superman )

Green lantern: sorry l'm late. There was an uprising near rigel ix.

(Hawk girl flew up to them, then they break apart and mange to destroy the fleet of ships, green lantern shot down two ship but was unware that one was coming right at him from behind, he turned around to see it was getting ready to fire at him but then a shadow lime hand covered the ship causing it to explode. Hawk girl is flying away from a ship trying to lose it but then it fired it's lazer but it hit the side of the mountain causing a small explosion make her fall on a Woman landed near hawk girl.)

Wonder Woman:Allow me.(she used her bracelets to deflect the lasers from the alien ship and one hit the ship and green lantern covered them when the ships exploded)

Green lantern: Who's the rookie in the tiara?

Superman: I'm not sure.

Hawk girl: Thanks (Wonder Woman helped her up)

* * *

 **ledge with batman**

(flash ran up to batman carrying one of the wings of his plane)

Flash: Hey, bats! I think you dropped this. (Flash saw Wonder Woman and gives the wing to batman.) Whoa. Where have you been all my life?

Wonder Woman:Themyascira.

Flash: Huh? (The rest of the heroes arrived)

Hawk girl:The home of the Amazons. I always thought it was merely a legend.

Wonder Woman:I assure you, it's as real as the ground on which we stand. I am Diana, princess of the amazons.

Flash:Pinch me. I must dreaming. (superman elbowed him)

Wonder Woman: Themyascira is protected by the gods, but i could not idly stand by while the rest of the world was in danger.(a then shadow emerged and it stand up and changed into a woman.)

Lady death: We are very grateful for what you did.

Green lantern:Who are you?

Lady death:My name is lady death and you could show some gratitude since I saved your life, rookie.(referring to when she used her power over the shadows to form a hand to destroy the ship.)

Green lantern: Who you calling rookie, lady (holds up his fist lighting up his ring)

Superman: Enough!(getting between them and the clamed down) it was lucky you showed up when you when you did.

J'onn: No,not luck. I telepathically summoned them.

Flash: Look, I'm usually quick on the uptake, but would someone please tell me what the heck is going on here?

(Superman uses his heat vision to stick back batman's plane wings.)

Lady death: So, j'onn j'onzz, you come from mars to warn us?

Flash: This is just too weird.

Green lantern: I've seen stranger things.

Lady death: So have i.

J'onn: We first Encountered them a thousand of your earth years ago. It was a golden age. Our martian civilization was at the height of its peace and prosperity. And then... They arrived. Where they came from, no one knew, but they were determined to make our planet their own. We martians were peaceful people, and the taking of any life was abhorrent to us. But we quickly learned the ways of war. For centuries, the battle raged on. Every traced of our once great civilization was obliterated. We fought valiantly, but the invaders were parasites who fed on our physic energy. As we grew weaker, they grew stronger. They even absorbed our shape changing abilities. Finally, a small group of martian survivors planed one final desperate attack. Inside their underground stronghold, we unleashed a powerful nerve gas which paralyzed them. The attack was successful, but the cost of was dear. I was the only survivor, the last of my kind. I sealed their citadel to keep them in a constant state of suspend animation. For over 500 years, i stood guard over them, but then, while i was a hibernation cycle, astronauts from earth unsealed the stronghold and accidentally revived the invaders.

Flash: Wait. those astronauts never said anything about finding life on mars.

Green lantern: pencil pusher in Washington probably decided it should be classified information.

J'onn:With all the martians gone, the invaders had nothing left to feed upon, so they turned their sites to earth. I narrowly escaped and came here to warn of the upcoming danger. While i was being held against my will, the invaders sent advance agents to disable earths defenses.

Batman: That's why they sabotaged the deep space monitoring network so we couldn't detect their activities.

Green lantern: We've got to stop them before it's too late.

J'onn: It may already be too late.

* * *

 **metropolises**

Snapper carr: This is snapper carr reporting live from ground zero in metropolis, where the alien walkers continue to clear the are around the impact site. General wells, our military seems unable to stop them. Why?

General wells: All are big missiles have been disarmed, and our self proclaimed protected superman has abandoned us.

Snapper carr: Earlier, senator j. Allen carter has this to say.

Cater: When i first proposed my peace initiative, no one would ever imagined we would face an invasion like this. Now we must stand and resist this aggression.

Snapper carr: Uh, wait. We have a breaking development. Something's moving inside the crater.

General wells: Oh, my lord (then a machine of some sorts starts drilling in the ground and starts puffing out smoke.)

* * *

 **the mountains**

Wonder Woman: What was that? (Gestering to the smoke in the sky)

J'onn: It's begun.

Lady death: What are they doing?

J'onn: The invaders are nocturnal. They want to blot out the sun so they can live in perpetual darkness.

Flash: (to batman) Friends of yours?

Batman: It's no joke.

Flash: What's the big problem? Can't you just whip up another batch of the nerve gas?

J'onn: Unfortunately, no. The gas can only be made from a rare martian planet. I brought a sample with me, but it was destroyed when i was captured.

Flash:Uh, what's plan "B".

Wonder Woman: We'll have to take out those factories.

Green lantern: Lady, this is no job for amateurs.

Wonder Woman: We amazons are warriors born. Want to test me?

Superman: Let's not fight among ourselves. John, we're going to need all the help we can get.

Green lantern:Fine. sorry... Your highnes. Tactically, we'll have multiple objectives, so we'll need to split into teams.

Flash:(leaning on Wonder Woman's shoulder) Dibs on the amazon.

* * *

 **The ocean**

(Flash was running on the water while green lantern flew.)

Flash: You are no fun.

Green lantern: This isn't supposed to be fun. We've got a job to do, and we will do it better with pout distractions. Understood?

Flash: Yeah, yeah. I hear you.

* * *

 **The jungle**

(Green lantern and flash hid above a ledge planing what there going to do)

Green lantern: That's our target. Now, listen up. Here's the plan.

Flash:What plan? We kick their butts, right? Let's just get this over with.(then he ran down hill running up to one of the machines.)Hey! Over here!(the machine started firing lasers at him but the flash doges it) hah! Missed me! (then ran around the machines then the flash gets stuck in some green stuff.)

Green lantern: Fool. Hang tight, hot shot (he shoots his rings at the machines and destroying them)

Flash:Huh. I'm sort of stuck here.

Green lantern:I hope the others are having better luck then we.

* * *

 **Egypt**

(Wonder Woman, batman and lady death are hiding behind some ruins)

Wonder Woman: Hiding like cowards is not the amazon way.

Lady death: we must Stay patient.

Batman: They must have a weakness when we find it, we'll strike. (J'onn appeared behind then and they turned around)

J'onn:I have scouted the outer walls. There are no openings.

Wonder Woman: Then we'll make our own. (She flew away)

Batman: (stopping J'onn and lady death) Wait. Let's see what she can do. (Wonder Woman used her lasso and tried it around the machines one of the legs and then all of them)

Wonder Woman: Hera, give me strength. (she pulls her lasso making it tighter causing the machine to fall onto the factory creating a hole in the side.) There's your opening.

Batman: Not bad. (then he, J'onn and lady death joined her. All of the aliens inside run away)

Wonder Woman: They run like cowards. What are you waiting for?

* * *

 **metropolis**

(As superman and hawk girl continue to destroy the machines superman creates an opening with one of its legs.)

Superman: Hawk girl, follow me.(they then both flew into the factory) Keep a sharp eye out.

Hawk girl: I always do.( then the aliens started firing at them)

Superman: Stay back! I'll-(then was interrupted by hawk girl flying towards the aliens and defeating them)Whoa.

Hawk girl: What? There's a time for words and a time for action.

* * *

 **the jungle**

green lantern: Of all the idiotic, boneheaded, glory-grabbing moves! Haven't you ever heard of teamwork?(he's using his ring to free flash then one of the machines fired a laser right next to them.)

flash: Uh,maybe we'd better save the motivational speeches till later (green lantern flew off and tried to shield himself but the laser broke through the shield and making green unconscious and hitting the ground)

flash: GL (he ran to him) Uh-oh. Got to run (he picked up green lantern then ran away)

* * *

 **metropolis**

Hawk girl: They're close by. I Can almost smell them.

Superman: Are you always so eager to fight?

Hawk girl:My home world thanagar is like a war world. There, one must strike first or die.(then gas was being sprayed causing her to pass out)

Superman: Hang on, hawk girl! I'll-(he was interrupted by being electrocuted by one of the aliens.)

* * *

 **Egypt**

Wonder Woman: They've blocked us off again.

Batman: It's almost as if they know what we're thinking. Any ideas J'onn? (J'onn didn't answer) J'onn!

J'onn: Superman and hawk girl are down. They have failed.

Lady death: What? are you sure?

J'onn: I can sense it. This way hurry (the aliens fired there weapons at them. They saw a passageway then J'onn, Wonder Woman and lady death flew to reach it, batman had to use his bat grappling hook then they continue to run.)

Wonder Woman: We lost them.

Batman: For the moment (he then reached for a electric knuckle brass in his utility belt.)

J'onn: Look. It's the central core.

Lady death: How can we shut it down?

J'onn: The ion matrix crystal. If we can remove that, we'll shut down the whole plant. I'll need a diversion

Batman: You've got it (then he throws one of his bat a ranges and it cuts through something and causes a fluid to come out, getting the aliens attention. Then J'onn uses his density shifting and sinks through the floor and pulls away the alien guarding the crystal, then pulls it out and smoke comes out every hole in the plant then J'onn gets shot by one of the aliens.)

Lady death: J'onn! ( she runs over to him)

Batman: Get him out, now! (then lady death picks him up and Wonder Woman follows, batman picks up the crystal and tries to make it but he didn't and then punches it but no luck)

Wonder Woman: Batman! (batman then turned to see a lot of aliens pointing guns at him then they fire Wonder Woman, J'onn and lady death can hear them.) No! ( J'onn puts his hand on her shoulder)

J'onn: wait. There's nothing more we can do for him.

Wonder Woman: You don't mean he's-

Lady death: Gone.

Wonder Woman: Hera help us.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	3. Secret origins part three

**Sub Station**

* * *

(After months of constructions the new satellite is finally finished. The construction worker sighed)

Worker: Done. I thought we never get this back online.

Scientist: Are you sure you hooked it up right.

Worker: Yeah. Why?

Scientist: My readings are off the chart. Something coming this way, something really big.

(Because In space a enormous alien ship is heading towards earth and in it holds great danger.)

* * *

 **news broadcasting**

Snapper carr: Government sources have confirmed the approach of another object from space. The predict it will be roughly five times the size of the first landers. Senator j. Allen carter had this to say.

Carter: In the face of this new development we are calling the public to remain clam.

* * *

 **metropolis**

(A man breaks a window to an electronic store)

The man: I always wanted one of these. (he picked up a tv)

His firend: But what if we get caught.

The man: What difference goes it make? The world coming to an end anyway.

A man: We're all doomed! Save yourselves!

(J'onn, lady death and Wonder Woman all watch at the top of a building as every thing happens.)

Wonder Woman:Perhaps mother was right about mankind. They're nothing but untamed savages.

J'onn: Do not judge them to harshly. They act out of fear.

Lady death:It's true. I have seen many disasters in my life and they all act differently.

(Two man try to lift a piece of a building off two kids but its too heavy.)

Man 1 :Hey! There's kids trapped under here! someone give us a hand.

Green lantern: Will this do? (he used his ring to lift the piece of building off the kid then the two men picked up the kids)

Man 2: Thanks, man (green lantern and the flash Joined J'onn, lady death, and Wonder Woman on the roof)

Green lantern: Sorry we're late. Had to stop and help some civilians.

Flash: What'd you call us back for?

Lady death: Superman's been captured. (Pointing to the factory)He's trapped somewhere inside there with hawk girl.

flash: Whoa.

Green lantern:And what about batman?

J'onn: He acted heroically... To the very end.

Flash: The bat's gone?

Wonder Woman: He was a true warrior.

Green lantern: This is not good, definitely not good.

(They hide behind they ruins of a building.)

flash:I can't believe we're doing this again

Green lantern: If superman and hawk girl are in there someone's gotta rescue 'em. You are sure they're still in there, aren't you? J'onn? (J'onn stood still)

J'onn: Yes. Your friends are alive, but we must act quickly. The imperium is coming.

Flash: The who?

J'onn: The supreme intelligence that controls these have met before.

Flash: Can we trust this space case?

Green: What choice do we have? Okay, we're going in, flash, create a diversion. Diana, watch my back.

Wonder Woman: You want to rely on an amateur?

Green lantern: Let's move. ( flash ran up close enough to one of the machines and throws a rock at it then the machine looks at flash.)

flash: Tag! You're it. (he sticks his tongue at it the machine fires at flash but misses) Not even close!Come on, slowpoke. I dare you.(the machine fires then misses again) Over here! (the machine steps on something then its leg exploded) Oh, you really stepped in it that tome. (the machine falls) Bye-bye.(the others enter the factory through a hole in the side)

Green lantern: Where are the being held?

J'onn: This way (the flash joined them)

Flash: Hope I didn't keep you.(J'onn spots two aliens)

J'onn: Wait here.( J'onn changes into one of them, and tells them that the intruders are here and points to them the aliens point their gun at the heroes then J'onn uses his density shifting puts him hands through the aliens which electrocutes causing them passing them out.) Come.

Flash: Is it just me or does he creep you out too?

J'onn: We are close now. I sense they are somewhere beyond these walls. (Wonder Woman tries to break through but it doesn't work.)

Wonder Woman: It's no use. We'll have to find another way.

Green lantern: Stand back. (green lantern then uses his ring to cut a hole)

J'onn: We haven't much time left.

* * *

 **outside**

(A Rumble happens and pieces of building start to fall down and people run, a mother trips and fell before catching herself while holding her daughter.)

The girl: Mommy, what's that? (the mother looks up to see only to see a giant ship and heading towards the factory)

the mother: Oh, my lord.

* * *

 **inside the factory**

(As green lantern was finished cutting the saw hawk girl and superman hun upside down.)

Wonder Woman: Great Hera. (the heroes expect J'onn run to help them.)

J'onn: Wait. Something is not right. (then hawk girl opens her eyes only to be red the heroes know there imposters then the door shuts)

Green lantern: It's a trap! (then gas come out causing them to cough)

Wonder Woman: Lantern... Your ring.

Green lantern: Can't focus. Can't...( he passes out like the others then the aliens changed back to their original form)

* * *

 **Main room in the factory**

(All of the heroes are trapped in some hard substance.)

Superman: J'onn, J'onn, wake up!

J'onn: (groans) Superman.

Superman: You shouldn't have risked your lives for us

J'onn: Would you have done less for me? (the flash groans)

Flash: My aching head ( then the others wake up too.)

An alien: Earth's mightiest heroes. Welcome.( then he turned into senator carter)

Superman: Senator carter?

Senator carter: Unfortunately, the real carter never returned from mars.

Superman: And you used me to weaken earths defenses.

Senator Carter: You were so eager to cooperate. Thanks to you, the humans were totally helpless against us.

Superman: It's not over yet.

Senator Carter: Wrong, again superman. (a hole appeared on the ceiling and a ship came through it)

Senator Carter: All hail the imperium.(then the imperium appeared)

The imperium: J'onn j'onzz. It's been a long time. (he rosed J'onn up then two aliens electrocuted him causing him to change back to his original form and fall) much better. You have defined us for centuries.

J'onn:(telepathically. Getting up) And i will never bow to you or any of your kind.

The imperium: Then we will personally see to finishing what should have been accomplished long ago... The elimination of the last martian. (then he put his tentacles into J'onn causing him to scream then pulls J'onn into himself, the justice league watched as J'onn was being electrocuted by the imperium)

Superman: Let go of him you, filthy... (tries to break free)

the imperium: Yield to us,J'onn j'onzz.

J'onn: Never.

The imperium: Why do you resist?embrace the truth, after all these years, you have finally lost.

J'onn: Have i?

The imperium: You're hiding something. A secret in the deep the recesses of your mind. Is this another of your martin tricks.

J'onn: Do i sense fear.

The imperium: What are you hiding?

J'onn:Now! (as he changed back then there was a small explosion where the ion crystal is, and batman is there.)

Lady death: Batman?

Wonder Woman: It can't be.

J'onn: I mentally shielded him so he couldn't be detected. (then batman put a device on the crystal causing it to turn blue)

Senator Carter: What have you done?

Batman: Reverse the ion charge".

The imperium: The Crystal, destroy it! ( the aliens fired but nothing happened)

Senator Carter: It's shielded! (then batman used his bat grappling hook to go over to the others as the crystal made the factory made a blue flame clearing the sky and when the sun came down on the invaders they'd start to sizzle and two melted)

the imperium:(sizzling) No!

J'onn: (pulling the imperium more into the sun)You live underground and shun the light. Why? Does it burn your pale, putrid skin?(the imperium continues to scream as the sun burns his skin)

Flash: Ohh, that's one nasty sunburn.

Batman:Ultraviolet rays, coming from the depth of space the invaders have no resistance to our sun's radiation.(as he freed superman then lady death)

Wonder Woman: (batman freeing her.)So you did find that weakness after all.

The imperium: Destroy them! (the aliens started firing at them but then superman lifts up the ground to shield them. Superman used his heat vision to free hawk girl, Wonder Woman frees flash, and hawk girl attacks the aliens as did green lantern then they started opening holes around the factory destroying the aliens. The imperium tries to get free abd then electrocutes J'onn then he headed to his ship then the fake senator carter ran towards, holding on to him)

Senator Carter: Imperium!

The imperium: Unhand me, worm.( then he pushes senator Carter off and into the sun causing him to melt, as the imperium tries to escape Wonder Woman throws her lasso around the end, superman cuts a hole with his heat vision to destroy some aliens, then the ship fires a laser and wonder woman deflects it with her bracelets hawk girl attack the ship.)

Lady death: You should have ever come to this planet, now you have to deal with me, I control the darkness that protects you but it will protect you no more.( then used her power removed the shadow the aliens where hiding under destroying them and when she was done she joined hawk girl in destroying the imperium ship. The imperium screams as his ship explodes and a piece almost hit batman but flash got him out of the way)

Flash: We'd hate to lose you again. Maybe we'd better get out of here.

Superman: Not without them.( he pointed to the people the aliens we impersonating. As J'onn fought two aliens they suddenly stopped and fall to the ground) Flash,give me a hand.

Flash: Ew, gross.(as he touched one and there was gross slime on him.)

Superman: Now!

Hawk girl: The whole place is going to blow!

(Once superman and flash got all of the people Together green lantern got them out of the factory. The heroes got out just in time before the factory exploded and the heores watched as the sky continue to clear.)

Snapper carr: This is snapper carr. In the aftermath of the metropolis meltdown most of the invaders have retreated from earth. Superman and a team of other heroes have driven out the remaining pockets of resistance. Helping restore order around the world. Despite this stunning victory some are warning that we must stay vigilant.

General wells: We got lucky this time. What will we do if the invaders ever return? (Cut to Batcave. batman turns off his computer)

* * *

 **watchtower**

Superman:Incredible. Do your stockholders know about this, bruce?

Batman:A line item hidden in the aerospace r&d budget. This watchtower will act as an early warning system for detecting other threats of invasion from space.

Flash: And it also has a fully stocked kitchen. Ice mohca?

Superman: No, thanks

Wonder Woman:(sipping on hers) Mmm, they don't have these on themyascira.

Flash: Stick around, princess. I'll show you the ropes.

Wonder Woman: Perhaps I will.

Green lantern: An impressive installation. Most in impressive. But what's it got to do with us?( as he came down with hawk girl and lady death)

Superman: I once thought i could protect the world by myself but i was wrong. Working together, we saved the planet. And I believe that if we stated together as a team we could beca force the truly could work for the ideals of peace and justice.

Flash: What, like a bunch of super friends?

Superman: More like a justice league.

Flash: Do you have any idea how corny that sounds? But maybe the big guy's got a point with all of us behind it, it might just work. Count me in. (then he and superman put their hands in a circle)

Green lantern:Me too.

Hawk girl: And me.

Lady death: Me as well.

Wonder Woman: My mother may not approve but I find man's world to be intriguing, I'll gladly join.

Superman: What about you, batman?

Batman: I'm not really a people person but when you need help and you will... Call me.

Superman: Understood. Then we're all agreed.

Lady death: Wait, J'onn's not here.

Flash: yeah, where is he? (superman flew to where J'onn is.)

Superman: J'onn, are you alright?

J'onn: My family and loved ones are long gone. I am the last of my kind.

Superman: I know the feeling.

J'onn: Now mars is dead and i am alone in the universe

Superman: J'onn we can never replace the family you've lost, but we be honored If you could learn to call earth your home. Come on. (then he and J'onn flew to where the others are.)


End file.
